life love and lizzie
by lea1011
Summary: A 18 year old named lizzie gets into quite a mess when a bear attacks her but its lucky when luke a vampire and his sister lucy  save her.The only problem is that Lizzie falls deeply in love with luke who cant bare the thought of lizzie being a vampire.
1. intro

Lizzie's Story

for those of you who dont know who lizzie is ill tell u. Jacob meets lizzie at the park in the second part in breaking dawn. to refreash your memory here is part of the chapter that she was in:

I wandered back to the car and then slumped against the hood and played with the keys. Maybe I was what Leah thoughgt she was. Some kind of genetic dead end that shouldnt be passed on to another generation. Or maybe it was just that my life was a big,cruel joke,and there was no escape from the punch line "Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." It took me a second to realize that the voice was talking to me, and then another second to deside to raise my head. A familiar-looking girl was staring at me, her expression kind of anxious. I knew why I reconized her face-I'd already catalogued this one. Light red-gold hair, fair skin, a few gold-colored freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and eyes the color of cinnamon." If you're feeling that remorsful over boosting the car ," she said, smiling so that a dimple popped out in her chin, " you could always turn yourself in."It's borrowed, not stolen," I snapped. My voice sounded horrible-like I'd been crying or something. Embarrasing. "Sure, that'll hold up in court." I glowered. "You need something?" " Not really. I was just kidding about the car. you know. It's just that...you look really upset about ,hey, I'm Lizzie." She held out her hand. I looked at it until she let it fall.

Okay I hope that refreashed your memory now heres her story:

lizzies POV

I watched as he drove off into the horizen. why I didnt just walk away i dont know looking back I wish i would have but then again if I did I wouldnt have a story to tell.I would have just walked in the oppisite direction if i had thought that that boy would be ok but i knew just somehow that he wouldnt.I waited till he was out of sight and then hopped in my new course it was hard to keep up with him when he was driving 100 miles per hour.I kept at least 5 cars behind his car until he hit the highway where he really sped up so to keep up i had to only be 3 cars behind him and go a good 80 miles. after about an hour of driving he took a turn onto a dirt road.I parked my car about 40 feet up the path then headed after the car on feet.I knew he would be turning into a driveway any second but I didnt worry a little clearing sprouted in the horizen I took off down the forest and hid a good 30 feet behind the start of the clearing. I heard patting feet in the distance but it sounded more like paws than feet. but the problem was that the feet(paws) werent getting futher away but getting closer.I was about to ditch when I heard a loud howl about 2 feet close to me. I got to my feet only to be face to face with a 6 foot wolf.

Leah clearwaters POV

A growl came up my throut and through my teeth a little louder than id wanted.

Seth theres a girl on the eastern end of the perimeter she looks human. I thought loud enough so that seth could hear me. Gotcha seth replied in his do i do?

seth awnsered cooly then went back to circling the perimeter. Oh well I sighed a little smug. I picked up the shaking girl bye her t-shirt coller and dragged her into the forest.

Lizzies pov

The huge grey wolf dropped me off in the middle of the forest then darted into the distance. Great so now I was stuck in the middle of a huge maze of trees grass and moss. Never would I follow my instincts again. I got up and started to walk until it became clear to me that I was lost.I was about to yell for help when a large Roar ripped throuh my ears. I lookede to my left and nearly fell of my feet. An animal evan scarier than the wolf was about to rip me to shreds-A bear.

The bear had not gone easy on me. after breaking half my bones i knew there was blood everywhere. I could feel pain seeping through me so unbearible that i couldnt take it and then the world went dark.

I could hear people speaking somewhere close but i couldnt fully understand them with all the pain. Something like: Can u do it? a male voice had asked. I dont know ... another voice anwnsered. Try the first voice said back to the second. There was a sigh and then someone touched me .someone with a cold hand. I wanted to open my eyes but i couldnt remember how to open them. Suddenly the pain dissapeared as did the cold hand but the with a sudden out break i was out cold again.


	2. new friend

New friend

Lucy's POV

luke maybe it didn't... He cut me off giving me one of those Stop talking looks so i knew he thought the same. " Come on lucy lets go and drop her off before she wakes- As if to awnser him the girl twitched a little. Thank goodness I breathed . Luke nodded then dashed off into the woods.

Lizzies POV

I awoke with someone shaking me lightly. "lizzie sweetie wake up" my mother wispered. I sat up a little and shook my head "I had the weirdest dream " I told my mom. I wasnt going to give her the details my mother hated gori stories and I was pretty sure that my dream fitted in that catogory. "Well your up now so lets get dressed ok sweetie" my mom was always worried about me being late on my first day of school so I got up hesidently and got dressed and ate my breakfast."Mom? I asked when I was done brusing my teeth. Yes? she awnsered. Do bears live around here? Well none that I no of my mom shook her head as if to assure me . oh ok I said cooly still thinking about my dream.

I got to school just before the bell rung. Great I thought what a great way to start of my first day of eleventh grade:late. I rushed through the all to formilar halls in a rush to get to my first class. In my rush to get to class I didnt even notice The girl walking along beside me. "Hi im Lucy the girl said in a sing-song voice. She had buitieaful gold eyes and darkt brown hair. But she had to be the preetiest girl I had ever seen. Um Hi Im lizzie but my friends call me lizz I said to her. She smiled then looked behind her and must have seen something disturbing because she flinched and then sighed. Well I have to get to class she shrugged then ran off. I looked behind me but there was no one there.

Luke's POV

Lucy! She slowed down then walked back to me. "what!" she seethed. What part of inconspicuis dont u get i growled back at her. I dont particulary see why it matters she hissed at me. Well I do! She backed off a little but wasnt done yet. Listen Luke we both no what will- Never! I finished for her. I flinched at the thought and she just shrugged its not so bad she so bad I mocked her words. so being a monsters not bad I told her right to her face. She shrugged call it what u want it will happen. I barred my teeth not it I have anything to do with it! and I stormed off.

Lizzies POV

During lunch i entered the cafateria and found an empty seat next to the girl who had talked to my earliear. I sat down and started munching on my sandwich.

what kind the girl asked pointing to my sandwich. Oh uh I think turkey u want a bite? I offered her it but she shook her head allergic was all she said. Oh i said. I still didnt get why a girl who could be instantly popular like lucy would be sitting next to girl was staring at me now and it was a little creepy. Where did u get the cut she said pointing to my thumb. It was bleeding a little which i hadnt noticed. Oh i cut my hand in class u know i replied. She looked sorta sick so I asked:are u ok? She took a second ya uhh i got to um go she got out of her seat and nearly ran for the doors.


End file.
